Stop it, Idiot!
by sanickerz
Summary: Noiz just doesn't know when to quit. whether It's at the office or when Aoba is on the phone with Koujaku. Rated "M" for naughty stuffs. Please review!


**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for deciding to read this fic! This is my first DMMD which took me like 43 years to write because wow writers block is a bitch. I won't hold you up. please, enjoy!**

* * *

** Stop it you idiot**

"Aoba, could you look over these files for me?"

"Sure Noiz, no problem." Aoba takes the files from Noizs' hand and begins to look over them diligently. Noiz looks down at aoba and begins to think how they got to where they were today. Aoba had moved in with Noiz not too long after they started dating and not too long after that, Noiz had asked Aoba to work for him. Honestly, Noiz just wanted to pamper Aoba so he never had to work a day in his life again, but Aoba was completely against the idea. something about how he 'didn't want to become a lazy ass and do nothing'. In the end, Noiz reluctantly agreed to let him work but only in his company. Noizs' train of thought was disrupted as he heard Aoba mumble.

" ..The data for this spread sheet looks a bit off... hmm.. " He grabbed a pencil and began to scribble some stuff on the side of the paper. "These numbers don't exactly correspond..." Aoba trailed off.

Noiz continued to stare at his adorable boyfriend. He was always the cutest when he was working hard. His hair in a high ponytail that showed off his soft pale neck, just like he liked it. Yes, the neck that showcased bruises and bite marks from the days before. Noiz remembered how he would always lick and bite Aobas' neck whenever they made love. the way Aoba would moan and squirm whenever Noiz licked and sucked at the sensitive points in his neck.

"Shit..." Noiz grumbled. now was not the time to remember those nights, but he couldn't help it. It's like Aobas' neck just begged to be marked. Noiz made his way around the back of Aobas' chair, His eyes never left Aobas' neck. Just a kiss. One small kiss wouldn't hurt, right?. Noiz leaned down and pressed his lips to the neck before him.

"Huh? Noiz?" Aoba stopped his scribbling. what the heck was Noiz doing? Noiz disregarded him as his tongue was met with the warm flesh of Aobas' neck. "Ah.. N-Noiz?" Again, Noiz ignored Aoba. He couldn't help it. Aoba's neck was just so warm... So soft... so..._Markable_. Noiz sunk his teeth into Aobas' neck. Not too hard to break the skin, but just enough to leave a small imprint of his teeth. Aoba quickly turned around in his seat.

"would you-! " he screeched as he covered the back of his neck with his hand. his face was red and he glared at noiz. that is... until he saw that glint in his eyes. Aoba paled. he knew that look. that was the look of a beast ready to pounce on his prey. he quickly got up from his seat.

"U-um.. you know, Noiz.. i'm... i'm not exactly feeling too good.. " he said as he avoided Noizs' hungry stare.

"Oh yeah? that's too bad. i wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. maybe you should go home and rest?" Noiz said with a smirk. Aoba looked at him cautiously.

"Y-yeah.. i think i'll do that."

"Great! i'll take you home myself" Noiz said grabbing Aobas' coat from off his seat. Aoba quickly raised his hands to stop Noiz.

"No! I.. i mean, you don't have to! I wouldn't want you to skip out on your work for something like this" Aoba said as he forced a smile.

"Nonsense! I can always finish my work later. Now lets get you home before you get any worse." and with that, Aoba was pushed all the way out of the building while still trying to get Noiz to reconsider.

***** TIME SKIP *****

"N-Noiz! really! it's okay!"

"You should know by now that I'm not going back to work. "

No more than 30 minutes have they arrived at their house and still Aoba was determined to get Noiz to get back to work, otherwise he'd never leave the bed for more than one reason. Noiz had carried Aoba bridal style to their shared bedroom and gently sat him on the bed. Noiz looked down at Aobas' blushing face, gently stroking the side of his cheek.

"Aoba..." Noiz leaned in close to Aoba and slowly brought his lips to Aobas'. The kiss was sweet and gentle, slow yet left Aoba secretly wanting more.

"ah...mph.." Aoba moaned. Noiz took this as a good sign. Noiz slowly pushed Aobas body up so that his head lied on the pillows, slowly lifting his arms to wrap around Noizs' neck. Noiz smirked and licked the bottom of Aobas' lip, asking for permission. Aoba slowly opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into Noizs' mouth.

"mmm!..ah...hah.. N-Noiz..."

_RING!...RING!... RING!_

Aoba reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Noiz, his eyes glazed over with a heavy blush spread across his cheeks.

"Noiz...Phone.. " he panted. Noiz glanced at the phone and went back to kiss Aoba

"Leave it"

" 'Leave it'? it could be important... Just wait one second." Aoba reached over and answered the phone.

" Aoba! It's Koujaku. "

"H-hey Koujaku. Whats up?" He said as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Not much. Just called to see how you were doing. What have you been up to?" Koujaku asked

"Nothing really. same old, same old. how about- AH!"

"Hm? Aoba? are you okay?" Koujaku asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. what were you saying?"

"Oh! I was saying that.." Koujaku continued to tell him of the events he's been up to, unaware of what was happening on the other line. Noiz took it upon himself to continue his ministrations. He was a brat after all. He started from working his way from Aobas neck to his pink pert nipples that he just loved to tease. He would alternate between licking and biting and sucking. Aoba looked to glare at Noiz and whispered.

"S-stop it you idiot! i'm on t-the phone!"

"I dont care. I'm not stopping" Noiz said as he continued to make his way lower on Aobas' body, Licking strips with his hot tongue.

"mph..a-ah...haah.. "

"Aoba?" shit. Aoba almost forgot about Koujaku on the phone.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you sure everything is okay? Do you need me to come over?"

"N-no! everything's fine! r-really.." as Aoba was trying to explain to Koujaku that he was okay, which he really wasn't, Noiz took it upon himself to slowly pull down Aobas pants and stroke his dick over his underwear.

"O-oh god! a-aah!" Aoba moaned.

"Aoba!"

"S-sorry koujaku! I would love to chat but something came up. I'll talk to you later!" _Beep._ Aoba disconnected his call.

"Noiz! what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Aoba screeched. his eyes were watery, a light sheen of sweat covered him, and ahe blushed up to his ears.

"Making you feel better, of course." Noiz smirked. he lowered his head to Aobas still covered cock and began to lick him through the fabric. Aoba threw his head back, his hands grabbing at Noizs' head, silently begging him to do more.

"N-noiz... ah.. p-please..." Aoba moaned. Noiz glanced up to look at Aoba's face, a grin gracing his features.

"Say no more..."

* * *

**AN: that was pure shit and if you made it this far, well you are a trooper. well this was my first DMMD fanfic. thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**~ Sanickerz (^.^)/**


End file.
